


let's take a moment to enjoy the moment

by sinceresapphire



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy and Bobbi take a break from being agents to just be girlfriends out on a casual date.





	let's take a moment to enjoy the moment

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a prompt fill for my MCU Bingo Card - Public Displays of Affection & Morsecode

The sun shines brightly as a gentle wind blows and Daisy smiles as she looks around at the people enjoying the park on this summer’s day. It’s the perfect day to spend time outside and that’s what she plans on doing.

 

“Hey Dais, sorry I’m late,” calls out Bobbi as she jogs over to her.

 

Daisy grins at her girlfriend.

 

“No worries, I haven’t been waiting long at all,” she replies.

 

Bobbi leans down and kisses her lips gently then pulls away before taking Daisy’s hand in her own.

 

They walk down the path, just enjoying the moment.

 

“This is really nice, Bobbi. We need to take more time to enjoy moments like this in the future,” comments Daisy as she leans her head against Bobbi’s shoulder.

 

“I agree. It’s really nice to see sunshine. The base is all fine and dandy but its so dark and dreary at times and makes me miss being outside,” she replies.

 

The stress of dealing with Hydra and other bad guys has been taking a toll on the team lately, so Coulson decided they needed to take some time to catch their breath and relax. If something came up, they’d deal with it but for now, they can just be normal people for once.

 

“Hey, there’s an ice cream stand. Do you wanna get some?” asked Bobbi.

 

“Like you have to ask, of course I do,” responded Daisy.

 

Tugging on Bobbi’s hand, she led the way over to the ice cream stand as she grins in anticipation for the cold treat.

 

The stand has a variety of flavors so it took them some time to decide on what they wanted to get. In the end, Bobbi orders a double scoop of Cookies and Cream ice cream while Daisy goes for a double of strawberry, both on sugar cones.

 

With their ice cream in hand, they search the area for an unoccupied bench for them to sit on.

 

Daisy licks her ice cream immediately after sitting down.

 

“Mmm..I think this was a good decision, babe.” comments Daisy.

 

Nodding her head, Bobbi licks her ice cream a couple times before taking a bite out of it causing Daisy, who’s watching her, to flinch.

 

“You wanna try some,” asks Bobbi.

 

“Sure and you can try some of mind,” she replies.

 

Bobbi takes her finger and swipes it at her ice cream before sticking it out for Daisy to take, which she does with her free hand then slowly licks the offered finger. Then she copies her girlfriend’s actions.

 

“Strawberry isn’t usually a flavor I like but if you’re feeding it to me, I think my mind could be changed,” says Bobbi with a smirk.

 

Daisy laughs as she nudges her girlfriend with her shoulder.

 

How she got so lucky as to have a girlfriend as wonderful and amazing as Bobbi, she has no idea but she’s grateful nonetheless. Who knew this is how her life would turn out when she started hacking S.H.I.E.L.D. with the Rising Tide so long ago.

 

When they finish off their ice cream, she pulls Bobbi in for a kiss then snuggles close to her side as they watch the people going about their day around them.

 

This is what they’re working to protect and why Daisy stays with the organization.


End file.
